camellia blossom
by Selene69
Summary: Shigure dies and a new dog is born. This dog is a female and she won't be out done by Akito. How will this end? Spoiler
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own.

This is just a fic about what would happen if Shigure died and a female replaced him. I was board.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm sorry, Akito. He's dead." Hatori stayed still while Akito curled up and sobbed. His body racked with sobs._

Akito lay on the floor listening to the new Zodiac children laugh. Hatori, Kureno, Ayame and Shigure had died. They were gone. Now their were four new children. Akito sat up to see Yuki holding a girls hand. The girl looked no older then fifteen, she stepped forward bravely. Akito glared at Yuki who left instantly. The girl smiled and knelt down, her hands touched the floor and she pressed her forehead to the end of Akito's kimono.

"I'm Koya. The new dog. Your loyal pet." Akito felt tears fall from his eyes as Koya looked up at him with eyes that reminded him of his old dog.

"Koya…" The girl smiled as Akito pressed his lips firmly to hers. She didn't move until Akito pulled back. Koya hugged Akito to her chest.

"Shigure isn't coming back, but I'm here now." Akito looked into those crisp, lying black eyes. Would this dog betray her?

"No. No! GET OUT!" Akito slapped the girl. Koya just stood and smiled at the goddess.

"One day, Akito, you'll learn to accept that the dogs are loyal to you and you alone."

"Don't say it." Akito was sobbing.

"I care about you. And that is the honest and unshakable truth." Akito and sobbing into her knees, "I love you, Akito." the door slid shut and she felt a connection to the new dog. The girl who was just there, wouldn't forsaken her.

Never.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

This is just a secont chapter. I couldn't leave it be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koya arranged herself appropriately on the floor. Kagura smiled at her and their dance started. The dance ended with each girl handing Akito a camellia blossom. The goddess glared at the god who smiled playfully. Yuki chuckled and tapped Koya's shoulder to tell her to leave.

Koya twirled away and sat next to Hiro who hugged her and started to talk to Kisa. Akito watched her with hate, "She really is Shigure. I don't think anyone else would dare to tease you. Not even Hatori or your mother." Akito stood up and ran from the room. Koya stood and took off the heavier part of her dress cloths. She was left with just her black under Kimono.

Koya looked at Yuki who shooed her off. Koya ran to Akito's room to see the woman crying into her pillow. Koya stepped in silently. Akito stopped hiccupping and looked at her, "WHY! WHY DO HAVE TO BE LIKE HIM! Why can't you hate me?" Koya pulled Akito's lips to hers and stroked the woman's fine black hair.

"I can't hate you. If I did, you'd be sad. You'd cry even more. Besides," Akito looked up and saw the undeniable truth, "I'll be giving life to the next god." Akito grabbed a vase and threw it at the girl. Koya let it hit her. Akito sobbed harder and Koya left the room. Koya looked at Yuki who just nodded and vanished into the room. Akito would be using Yuki and the whole family knew it.

Hatsuharu looked at the dog, "What did you do?" Koya could feel blood running down her cheek.

"I told her the truth. She knew one day, her dog would betray her, so she kept him close. Now I'm free. It'll be me. I'll be the next mother of god." Hatsuharu nodded and looked at Rin who just shook her head. Koya left the house and didn't return for the next dance.

Yuki and the others new that death was upon the horizon. How long would Akito last?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hm... should there be another chapter?


End file.
